DESCRIPTION (Adapted from Application): This is an application to establish a doctoral training program for African American, Latino/Hispanics, and American Indian students under-represented in the field of public health. The purpose of the proposed training program is to increase and maintain the number of under-represented students who apply, enroll and successfully complete doctoral studies in UM's SPH. The proposed curriculum is designed to train students for academic public health research careers. The program director indicates that the programmatic focus on promoting ethnic diversity for Ph.D. training in public health is necessary because (1) many important health outcomes are significantly related to ethnic group membership, (2) academic public health has an important role to play in decreasing the disproportionate health burden experienced by ethnic minorities, and (3) groups such as African Americans, Latino/Hispanics and American Indians are under-represented in the numbers of tenure-track faculty employed in schools of public health. The program will continue to support up to 12 students for the third and fourth years of funding. The program will focus on exploring and understanding the conceptualization and definition of the concepts of race, ethnicity and culture from a multi-disciplinary perspective. In addition, the program will expose students to the roles that race, ethnicity, culture and socioeconomic status play in such important areas of public health as community-based public health, health services research, and social inequalities.